


Cover for "A Boy’s Best Friend… by LulaMadison"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga followed Odin out onto the bridge, and when she sees Loki let go of Gungnir promptly dives after him, because that's her baby. Now it's kinda hard to take over a realm when your mother is tagging along and baking pies...</p>
<p>Oh, and Loki challenges the Queen of England to a duel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "A Boy’s Best Friend… by LulaMadison"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Boy's Best Friend...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377651) by [LulaMadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaMadison/pseuds/LulaMadison). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/128480381559/a-boys-best-friend-by-lulamadison-summary) on tumblr.


End file.
